


And a crowd of thousands

by Agirlwhoreadstheclassics



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Have feelings for a each but won't say, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics/pseuds/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics
Summary: Anastasia Romanov has always had feelings for her friend Dmitry. In the same vain, Dmitry has had feelings for her as well. After a lunch date where the two of them find out they will be going to the New Years Eve party, they agree to hang out at the party together. At the party, they hang out and leave as a couple.





	And a crowd of thousands

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> There is a big Christmas or New Year Party planned. 
> 
> Character A wants to invite Character B, who they've been in love with forever, but cannot summon up the courage. 
> 
> They both end up at the party stag, being the only ones without dates they end up being forced together.

Anastasia Romanov had a crush of Dmitry for a long time. The trouble was that he had no idea of her affections or feelings towards him. She was always too shy to take the step beyond the feelings of friendship. Someone might wonder why she wouldn't just let her feelings be known to him, and the truth was that she feared that he didn't feel the same way about her. Sure, the only thing would happen would be that he would say that he didn't return those feelings. This is what she feared more than anything, him saying that he didn't have the same feelings. 

Of course, she would love to ask him to the New Years Eve Party, it would be fun if the two of them were a couple and they could spend the holidays doing the things that couples did. It also didn't help that she was now thinking of the fun couple things that they could be doing. Baking cookies, snowball fights, ice skating, dinner with their families, and everything else that made the season fun with the one that you loved. She was going to hang out with him today as a friend while thinking that she could just get the courage to ask the man to the New Years Eve party. 

She knew that she was in love with him because he thought about him so much, and she had so much love for him. She wanted to be hers so that she could call him her love like she so desperately wanted. Was she that desperate for his love that she would that she would resort to that. She was strong-willed and she was trying to think of ways that she could make her feelings known to him. Someone might tell her to just tell him what she was thinking and feeling, but that was hard because she didn't know how he was going to react. He could tell her that he would not return her feelings. This would make her more depressed than she already was because she wanted so badly for the two of them to work out. Note that Anya was not a shy person, she was just not sure the way that she should approach this. She needed to be careful if not she could ruin the friendship with what she said. 

As she was getting ready all that she was doing was thinking about him, and how much the two of them enjoyed each others company. That was the other thing, in her mind, the two of them were perfectly matched as a couple they both had their flaws but they made each other better because of this. Anastasia wanted to talk to Dmitry and tell him how she felt about him but she really didn’t know how. 

 

***  
Dmitry had feelings for his friend Anastasia but he didn’t know how he could tell her what he was feeling. Why was he feeling this way, sure he knew that this was feelings of love but he didn’t know why all of the sudden, he had these feelings for her. The two of them had been close for years, and now he had no idea how he was supposed to tell her about his feelings. The two of them were supposed to be hanging out today, hanging out was the key word, they were friends and they were going to have lunch. Lunch was not all that bad, but he was not sure how he was supposed to be in the same place as Anastasia and not talk about his feelings he had for her. 

As he was getting he was trying to think about topics that were not relating to love or relationships. He was coming up with a list of ideas they had seen each other in school, but outside of school, they had not really hung out as much as they could. He wanted to get to know Anastasia better sure, but he really had these feelings for her. Today he was going to try and keep it as casual as he could that way she wouldn’t think that anything was up. A few hours before meeting he was still trying to figure out what he was going to say. It shouldn’t be all that hard for him to think of something, but really his mind was turning into a blank. 

***

This was going to be fine it was going to be great as a matter of fact, this is what Anya was telling herself as she got ready to go meet Dmitry. She was going to keep it light and fun, and of course she was not going to mention the feelings that she had for him that would be wrong. How bad could having lunch with him be? She was sure this would okay,however, she didn’t want to be awkward thinking about what might happen if she said the wrong thing. 

“Bye! I’m going to meet with Dmitry. I will be back later!” She said on her way out of the house. She was going to be over thinking more about what she was going to say on the way to lunch she could feel it. 

*****  
As she was pulling into the parking lot, she was ready it was now or never if she didn’t get out now she would be thinking about how much had feelings for Dmitry and couldn’t tell him what she was feeling. 

Luckily Dmitry was waiting inside for her. It was their favorite cafe and a popular lunch spot, and Anya was a few mins late to lunch. 

“Anya! Hi! “Dmitry greeted her and got up from his chair to hug her when she came out to the table. He was trying his hardest not to think about how much he wished the two of them could be together. With the Christmas party coming up, he wanted to take her because he wanted to show the world how much he loved her. There was also the issue of class, it was 2018 but there were still people that believed that you should date among your class, the Romanov’s had more money than his family did, and while the two of them might be okay with the match, he could say with certainty that his family and her family would not approve of the two of them being a couple. 

“Hello Dmitry! Thank you for joining me for lunch today.” Sure the two of them saw each other at school, but she wanted to get closer to him because she wanted to be more than friends. She was not sure what he was going to say next, but she hoped that he would be happy that he was here with her. 

“I am so excited to chat with you today. I feel like we don’t get to talk enough outside of school.” All that he was thinking of was how much he wanted to say how much he loved her, and how much he wanted to be able to call her his girlfriend. Yet, in the back of his mind, he was thinking about how them being a couple could destroy the good thing the two of them had going. 

“I know! I feel like we should hang out more outside of school.” She laughed and hoped that it wasn’t that obvious that she wanted to spend some more time with him. If it was, she would tryand back pedal as hard as she could because today was not the day to say that she wanted to date Dmitry. 

“So Anya, how are you doing?” He looked at her hoping that he could make the conversation flow easily and calm himself down because he was stressed talking to her even now. Asking her how she was would at least keep her talking for a while which was good. 

“I’m doing well thanks. You know busy with school and family things, but I’m happy. How are you doing?” She really liked that Dmitry cared enough to ask how she was doing. Also, she hoped that she had not freaked out when she answered. Dmitry was a caring guy, and she hoped that one day she could get the courage to ask him to be her boyfriend. 

Dmitry smiled at her. “I know the feeling well. Same here busy with school but I’m happy.” Dmitry didn’t want to talk about his family as that was a pretty touchy subject for him. His mother left when he was a kid, and his father wasn’t around so he was raising himself mostly. 

“I’m glad to hear it,” Anya beamed it him. She was happy that he was happy, and it made her feel better that he didn’t have anything to complain about. 

“So are you going to the New Years Eve party?” Dmitry looked at her wondering if she was going to answer. He knew that she was social and she thought that she liked going to parties. He hoped that he had not offended her by asking. Honestly, he just wish that he had not said anything as she might assume that he was asking her out on a date. As much as he wanted to, he didn't think it was the right time. For Dmitry, life was all about timing and it was not the right time at this moment. 

Anya was glad that he brought up the New Years Eve party because he was curious if she was going as well. "Oh yes, I will be there. Will you be going as well Dmitry?" Anya had heard their classmates call Dmitry by his nickname Dima, but she was not sure if the two of them had the kind of personal relationship where she could call him Dima. If he was going to go, she was wondering if he was going to bring a date. She didn't want to ask him, because knowing how popular he was, or course he was going to bring a date to the party. 

 

"I will be there as well yes. I am glad to know that I will see you there as well." Was he being too forward he was not sure, but he hoped that she would understand where she was coming from when he spoke. Right now, he was speaking as both a friend that was excited he would see another friend at the party, and as someone who wanted to date Anastasia. 

"I am excited for the party. It should be a fun night, and I am excited that the two of us will get to hang out." She looked at him. Right now she was so close to babbling incoherently that she just wished he would say something to shut her up. Why she was acting this way was simple, she loved Dmitry but would never tell him, at least not until she found out if he had the same feelings as well. "I'm excited to hang out with you that night." She grinned at him. Was she being too forward for him right now? Probably, but honestly she didn't care all that much but she needed to be careful with that she said. 

"Yes! I definitely think that he should hang out that night. I think it would be so much fun. Being with you makes everything better for me." God, why was everything he was saying right now sounding more and more odd? It sounded more and more like he was trying to get into Anya's pants and date her than anything. Everything he was saying right seemed wrong but there was nothing that he could do to take back now. 

"Hanging out with you makes me feel so much better as well. I really enjoy your company Dmitry." She wished that she could read his mind so that she knew what he was thinking here. Dmitry was being impulsive it seemed, and this was something that she really admired about him. Honestly she wished that she could be as impulsive as he was, to her, it seemed like a skill that would get him far in life. Anastasia was one that was too cautious and careful to be as impulsive as he was, but she loved seeing it in other people. His devil may care rebellious attitude made him even more endearing to her. 

The rest of the lunch was filled with casual conversation and enjoying each other's company. It was two people that were friends enjoying each other's company, but low and behold they both had feelings for each other were refusing to tell the other person. 

"Anastasia, thank you for meeting me for lunch today. I will see you at the party." Dmitry smiled as he stood up to leave. 

"Dmitry, I had a lovely lunch with you today. Thank you so much for asking me here.Yes! I will see you at the party." As Anya was making her way home that she could think about was how much she really if love Dmitry and wish that she could tell him.

 

****

The night of party had come and Anastasia was feeling more nervous than ever. The lunch the other day was not leaving her mind, and she was regretting everything she had said. Why did she say what she had? The answer was clear, Dmitry made her feel things she had never felt for anyone, and he made her say things she would never in a million years say to anyone she had feelings for. 

The plan for tonight was simple. She was going to have a good time at this party, and if she got the answers she was looking for she would love it. Tonight she was going to try and have a good time with her friends. 

Once she was ready and after checking her hair for the last time, she made her way downstairs and out the door. 

“Bye! I’ll be back later” Anya said to her parents and siblings as she left. 

***  
Dmitry was trying to think of anyway that he could make it through this night without panicking that he would any something he didn’t mean to Anastasia. All he wanted was to have a good time and have the confidence to tell Anastasia what he was feeling. This was an odd feeling for him, he had been in love in the past sure, but he had never felt feelings as deep as the ones that he was experiencing for Anastasia. 

He straightened his tie and checked his hair one more time before he left. 

In the car, he was thinking about Anya and the way that she made him feel. He wanted to tell her what he was thinking, but was it being over extravagant to do it at a party like this? He was not sure, but he was willing to go with it if the timing was right. 

 

***  
As Anastasia was entering the party, she saw him. He looked nice tonight, and it was not helping the feelings that she was having at all. She wanted to see something to him, as they had agreed to hang out here, but she was not sure if someone was with him. She looked around and didn’t see anyone with him, but this didn’t mean that he was alone here tonight. Finally, she decided to suck it up and just go talk to him. 

“Hello Dmitry! It’s nice to see you.” She smiled at him not sure if he was going to say anything else to her. 

“Anya! Hey! I was just wondering where you were.” He smiled back at her, she looked lovely tonight and this was not helping the feelings that he was having about her. “Follow me, I saved us some space on the couch.” This was Dmitry thinking ahead, he didn’t want to have to move in the middle of a conversation. 

“Oh, that was very nice of you thank you so much.” The fact that he had thought about saving them an area of the couch was the most romantic thing that anyone had ever done for her and she was so thankful. 

“So, how are you doing tonight Anya?” Dima smiled at her, he really liked this feeling of talking to her. 

“I am doing well thanks for asking Dmitry. How are you doing?” She smiled at him she loved talking to him it really eased her mind and made her relax. “Just wondering, are you here with anyone?” Right off the bat, she wanted to know so that she could just move on when she knew. 

“I am doing great. I am better now that you’re here.” Dmitry paused for a moment, Anya thought he was here with someone, and he could see where she could get this impression. “No, I didn’t bring anyone here.” He wanted to know if she was here with anyone, she had not mentioned being here with anyone, but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t here with another guy. If she was here with another guy, he would be upset but he would move on in the end. 

“That is very sweet of you to say Dmitry.” He was thinking the same thing that she was, and this was another reason why the two of them should date. “Oh, no I am not here with anyone and I think that maybe the two of us should hang out tonight?” Anastasia looked at him, she was being bold right now but she thought it worked. 

Dima looked at her and he nodded. “I am thinking the same thing. It will be such a fun way to celebrate the evening.” He could tell that Anya had feelings for him, the amount of joy in her voice told him this. 

“Ah! I am so glad that you agree.” Now that he had agreed to hang out with her, she could tell that he had feelings for her as well. 

 

The rest of the night was spent hanging out and getting to know each other better. They laughed and they were like two young people in love. Two people who had feelings for each other, but never confessed these feelings. 

As the end of the night, as he was walking Anya to her car, he kissed her before she got into her car. “Thank you for tonight, I had such a lovely time.” He grinned at her. 

Anya returned his kiss by kissing him. “I had the most fun I have ever had at a party and that was all thanks to you Dima.” Now that they were dating, she felt like she could call him Dima. “I will call you tomorrow?” She posed it as a question just to make sure this was okay. 

“Oh, yes I would love that I will talk to you then. Will you let me know when you get home?” This might be a new boyfriend thing, but he was going to worry until she got home. 

“Yes. Thank you for a lovely and fun evening.” She smiled at him as she drove off.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a long time coming, but I had such a blast with it. I hope that you enjoy this little one shot of one of my favorite ships from one of my favorite musicals. If you would like, reach out to me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/classicssonnets to discuss this work or any of my other works.


End file.
